New Berk Headcannons
by randiroo26
Summary: A set of oneshots related to my other HTTYD works detailing some headcannons I have about life after HTTYD: The Hidden World.
1. Gothi's Successor

A few years after the move to New Berk, it became pretty clear the move was hard on Gothi. She stayed strong for a while, but it was evident they needed a new healer to take over soon. A lot of people tried (and failed) to learn the ropes, to the point that it seemed finding a new resident healer was hopeless, at least out of current residents of New Berk.

Council (aka the former Dragon Riders, Valka, Eret, and Gobber) came together to discuss the issue, and wondered if it would be worth it to sail out and search for a healer to bring home. No one liked the idea, but they couldn't think of anything else.

This turned to ponderings between Ruffnut and Tuffnut: what was so hard about healing? After all, they already knew some moldy bread could fix a cold right up. How hard could it be?

To which Snotlout replied, "If it's so simple, then why don't you do it?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. But Tuffnut started thinking.

He told everyone he only went for it because being the new resident "crazy lady with the staff" sounded ridiculously fun. But after a few lessons, it was evident to Gothi that he was a natural healer. She refused to mentor anyone else, and Tuffnut was okay with that.

Luckily, he learned very quickly, because not long after the lessons began, Gothi grew incredibly ill. Tuffnut, who had grown quite close to her during the near constant lessons, took her into his home where she lived the rest of her days under his care.

When she passed, Tuffnut disappeared and wasn't seen again until her funeral. He had been practicing his aim so he could light her boat, wanting to make sure he could get it on the first shot.

He smiled sadly as he watched her pyre sail off. "Rest easy, Gothi. I can take things from here."


	2. The Second Generation

Hiccup established early on that nothing he did was traditional, and it was one of Astrid's favorite things about him. Raising their children was no exception, and so everyone on New Berk was quite intrigued to watch the Haddocks when they were out and about. But what they never expected was to see Astrid reemerge as the fully involved Cheiftess and General after the birth of Zephyr. Who had the new baby?

Valka, of course, had no complaints. She missed out on those precious early years in Hiccup's life, and getting to have such an involved hand in raising her granddaughter gave her new life, helped her to fill that void in her soul and find her place again with humans. Having a second little one to care for only brought her more joy. Since she no longer had the dragons as a clutch, she used her grandchildren. She was quite happy that way, and the older residents of New Berk saw the confidence she had before she was taken return. And when she needed a day off, Hiccup and Astrid never hesitated to bring their children along with them to work.

Hiccup and Astrid were, of course, still incredibly active in their children's lives. They consistently ended their days just a little earlier than most chiefs had before so they could both go home and bond, and were much more apt to take a day off here and there just for the sake of family time. They were very proud parents and had their own unique ways of showing it. Hiccup would show off anything his children made and tell grand stories of their little lives unfolding to anyone who would listen. He loved parading the children around on his shoulders, asking their input on the more minor issues but soon on everything that was brought to his attention. He valued every word they spoke to the highest degree. Astrid, who had grown much more humble through the Dragon Wars, let the soft interior shine past the rough and cold outer shell she had worn for so long. It was impossible to ignore the proud smile she grew when listening to anyone praise her children, the longing glance she snuck watching them play as she worked, the way her voice sung their names as she talked about them.

Zephyr and Nuffink, of course, were just as proud to be the daughter and son of the heroes of Berk. They loved to listen to stories of the Dragon Riders and the evils they fought against through the years, how their father changed every mind on the island to see that dragons were not as bad as everyone had thought.

In true Haddock fashion, Hiccup shook the island when he confirmed that he did indeed intend for Zephyr to take his place when she was ready. This was no surprise to Zephyr, or Nuffink for that matter, as Hiccup and Astrid raised the children to understand that firstborn meant successor, unless the firstborn handed that role down his (or her) self ("Like if she died?!" Nuffink would scream, causing Zephyr to swallow nervously).

Knowing this, Zephyr was constantly stuck to Hiccup's side. Even from the young age of 4, she was intently listening to everything her father said, every decision he made, every tool he repaired, every design he drew, every invention he created. She wanted nothing more than to be the next great leader of New Berk and accomplish amazing things just like her father had. She would ask questions constantly, always wanting to learn something new. She talked to all of the former Dragon Riders, trying to understand every aspect of their individual Council roles and why their jobs were important. She made every effort to learn the names of every resident and remember anything she was told about their personal lives. She learned to read early on so she could study every book her father and Uncle Fishlegs had, begging for any ounce of knowledge she could soak in with the hopes of being the best Chief (next to her father) that Berk had ever seen. Little did she know, her father hoped she would be the best Chief next to _his_ father that Berk had ever seen. And that he'd live long enough to see it.

Nuffink couldn't have been more proud of his sister. And to be honest, he was a little relieved she was so ready to take the reigns. Nuffink had definitely inherited the free spirit of his mother and father, and the two combined created an innocently chaotic kind of energy in their son. He was spontaneous and boisterous and wild and sneaky and mischievous and observant and fearless. Everyone always said he took after Astrid, and for the most part he did. But he was like Astrid infused with Hiccup's recklessness, a force both contained but ready to bust at the seams. And it was clear to New Berk that, although the dragons were gone, they were yet again about to go places where no one had before.


End file.
